


Earths Can't Stop Us

by Harmonic_Brush3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Being a Good Friend, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Brush3/pseuds/Harmonic_Brush3
Summary: Wally is sitting in Jitters, missing his babe who's on another earth. So who better to come cheer him up than Cisco, who also has a babe on another earth?One-Shot





	

I sit down on a chair, drinking some coffee by myself at Jitters. I'm right next to the window, where I gaze out and think.  
I sigh, and take another sip. Coffee makes me feel good, better at least. But, I'm not sure if there's anything that can really help me get over the pain of the speedforce. The memories will always be there..  
I mean, maybe there was one thing that could help me, but she was gone. I've been sleeping in Iris' house, ever since Barry moved out, but since they got he got in a coma with the Music Meister, he's moved back in. I didn't want to be a bother, so I stayed at my place.  
Barry and Iris are happy together, and it hurts for me to watch. My house seems to haunt me, and even watching my favorite movie doesn't help.  
Sometimes, I feel completely alone.  
"Yo, Wally!" A voice said from behind.  
I turn and see Cisco, he's wearing a Star Trek t shirt and jeans. He walks over to me, with a cappuccino and sits next to me.  
"Haven't seem you for a few days!" Cisco said.  
I chuckle. "Yeah...I mean..I just have been doing other things..."  
Other things. Heh, I've just been running all over the country trying to get my mind off things.  
"Where have you been?" I asked.  
Cisco laughs. "Let's just say that I've been delivering messages, like a mailman."  
I'm not sure what he means, but I nod anyways.  
Cisco looks at me. "It's not just what you saw in the speed force...It's more..."  
I look at him. "Wha..?"  
"Wally...I can vibe people's emotions now...And right now I feel an emptiness.." Cisco said. "A heartbreaking feeling, a feeling of love, and a feeling of longing.."  
I sigh.  
"Jesse...?" Cisco asked.  
I take a deep breath, and I nod.  
I shrug my shoulders. "I guess I'm so scared of losing her, we're always worlds apart...And...When she was hear...I felt like I could protect her.."  
Cisco smiles. "I know the feel bro...Remember me and Gypsy..?"  
I look at him, and laugh. "I'm not forgetting that anytime soon!"  
"I mean both our girlfriends live in other universes, plus they are badass!" Cisco said with a laugh. "I mean, we have a lot in common."  
I nod. "When I was in school...I never really was interested in girls, it was just me and racing cars..."  
Cisco chuckles. "I was so nerdy in school, not even the nerds liked me, so basically that excludes girls too."  
I look at him. "But that's the one thing that binds us all together."  
Cisco looks at me. "Hmm?"  
"We're all different." I said. "We all were sort of misfits that met each other.."  
Cisco nods. "That's why you spend time with us, and not keep things to yourself..."  
Cisco leans back in his chair. "Tell me...How did it feel to meet Jesse?"  
I try not to blush. "When I first met her...I didn't know what I was feeling, it felt like my heart was jumping in all sorts of places...When I looked at her, I...I felt excited.."  
Cisco nods. "When I met Gypsy...I was like daaamn she's hot...You know, I never had a girlfriend really either, and for some reason, it clicked with Gypsy."  
I sigh. "How do you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Cope with her being earths away.." I said.  
Cisco leans in. "Tell you what...When you love someone, you share a trust, a trust that is hella strong...You believe in them, you know they will be okay...It's like a connection, and it doesn't have to do with having vibe powers...It's called love..."  
I sigh.  
Cisco looks at me. "Sometimes, you just gotta wait...But in the end, it's worth it...Now, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but I can also vibe emotions, to see if it's true love...And this is...True love..."  
I take a sip of my coffee.  
Cisco shakes my hand. "I'll be there for the wedding."  
He gets up from the table. "I gotta go...But, hey, come with us tonight...H.R booked us some spots in this dance club...You know he's feeling the dance mood after Music Meister came..So yeah, come..."  
Cisco then walks out.  
I finish my coffee, and I look down at my hand to see something. It was a crumpled paper. Cisco must've wanted me to see it, because it was from the hand he shook it with.  
I open the crumpled paper.  
My heart seems to stop, as I see that it's from Jesse.  
"Hey, Wally. So Cisco told me about you. Don't worry, babe, I'll be with you soon.  
I miss you a lot, it's no fun taking metas without your cute way of showing off.  
Just hang in there...I'll be running home to you as fast as I can, Jesse.."  
Then I see a note on the bottom that says, "Your welcome Wally."  
I now know what Cisco meant when he said he was "Delivering messages, like a mailman."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's that! I hope to be doing more Quickwest drabbles later!


End file.
